


The battle of Ra

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Deities, And I'm adding more gods in the humans so Eddies not alone with Osiris chillin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, General!Eddie, Joy gets kidnapped still but later on, KT and Patricia friendship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rufus up to his old tricks, Slow Burn, War AU, You know it's a bit of all three seasons rolled into one, all my love Americans arrive at once, all the gods have picked sides baisically, but a totally new artefact this time!, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: When the god Ra began a war with the humans, hundreds of years ago, the world was changed forever. Now, another generation born into the war under the Anubis protection zone base are about to become the generation of change. With secret societies, a brand new General, treaties to be held, and gods to keep at peace, their whole base will be struck when mysterious things begin to happen. Not only are they fighting externally, but factionalism within risks the whole war.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis/Piper Williamson, Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jason Winkler/Patricia Williamson, Jasper Choudhary/Trudy Rehmann, Jerome Clarke/Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer/K. T. Rush, Mick Campbell/Amber Millington, Mick Campbell/Mara Jaffrey, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a few FYI's this is gonna be a long ass fit, with probs not all that regular updates especially with uni starting again. Also a few cw's, there will be some Pason, and whilst it is an aged up fic, they're all early 20's the cannon show has them in a student teacher relationship so I thought id mention that in case it makes anyone uncomfortable. There'll be a few minor character deaths, and obviously some war related content. I've tried to research a bit how the British military works but I cannot promise total accuracy because I'm not that clued up on it.

The lunch hall in the bunker was buzzing with life today. All the residents were reeling in the celebration of last night. After months of what seemed like a stale mate, they had finally pushed back, and Set’s troops had retreated away the night before. While it was a long way away from winning the north, it was enough to boost the morale of the day. Only partly encouraged by the spirits of the night before, when the Anubis bunker had opened a case of beer to celebrate, leaving all the young Privates and trainees feeling merry.

The war had been going on long before any of them had been born, and it was now a part of daily life. Like anything, they had found their ways to cope with whatever was thrown at them. Being yet another generation born into bloodshed and battle had seemed completely normal to the whole of them.

Like all children of the war, they knew as well as anyone else that this Joy wouldn’t last; any victory was followed by the inevitable return to daily battle and loss. It was just that none could expect the loss that was coming, or how soon it would arrive.

“Me Rutter,” it cut their conversation like a knife. Those words were normal on any military base, being called by last name was something they had grown up with. But the formality of this stopped every conversation on their table.

As the table to each side heard, their conversations fell flat, and before long a dominos effect occurred, and within a minute, the whole dining room was silent.

Fabian stood up, raised his hand to his forehead, a sign of respect. He maintained his composure despite the stress that consumed him. It was an ability drilled into him from birth.

“Yes, sir!” His voice still cracked a bit, no matter how hard he tried, he always struggled to not let the smallest bit of fear slip.

“Would you like to follow me?”

A gulp. Fabian was totally unaware of what was about to happen but he knew he was intimidated by the officer’s tone, and wanted not to be away from his friends.

“Sir, permission to request whatever be said, be said to all my friends and fellows in arms around me?”

The officer paused, aware that the whole room was deadly silent, but knowing that the request should be honoured.

“I have a letter, from the office of Add Rutter.” Now, the room seemed to still further. General Ade was in command of the entire legion before them. It was rare any message came directly from the man himself, or even his office. Though Fabian was his nephew, they were still in a war and even Fabian wouldn’t get any special letters.

Fabian swallowed hard, worrying about what words lay in the contents of the letter. Maybe the retreat the night prior was a fake, aimed to lull them into false security. Maybe Ade was requesting Fabian a transfer, worried about conflicts of interests working with family members. Eventually, he found his voice after thinking through any possible option coming his way.

“Will you read the letter to me, I feel my peers deserve to know any news at the same time as I. We’re all fighting the same war.”

A long pause cane from the officer, before he unfolded the paper in his hand and read aloud the contents. His voice boomed the words he spoke, following through Fabians request to keep all the members of their team in the loop.

“Dear Fabian Rutter,

It is with great sadness we announce to you that General Ade Rutter passed away in the early hours of the morning. A weakness in our security was exposed, and the few remaining troops from Set’s forces attacked. Whilst they were not successful in taking control of the camp, Ade was an unfortunate casualty in the crossfire. He fought bravely, and stayed behind in order to protect the soldiers of the base. Without Ade, we would have lost a lot of lives. A full funeral service will be provided, and we wish you the best in this time of loss.”

Almost everything. Fabian had considered _almost everything_ that could have been wrote in that letter. But this was not something he could have expected. Ade was one of the best strategists in this whole war, he was hidden away in the heart of Anubis’s protected area. A security breach of that magnitude must have been as sophisticated as anything.

He struggled to find the words now, he felt he needed to say something. Anything. But nothing came to him. The whole dining room however seemed to find the words for him. The table across the way from them started it. One young trainee, Benji Reed, stood up from the bench, stepped away from the table, and got down on his knee. He was followed shortly after by his whole table. And like a wave, hundreds of people followed. Now it was only Fabian and the unfortunate officer tasked with delivering the news stood up.

It took another moment of silence before anything was said, the whole room engaged in a sign of respect. 

“Can I see him?”

“I’m not sure that’s wise.” It was all the officer could say but it told Fabian enough.

Ra was the god of sun. He led all the other gods who were at war with the humans. Even when the troops attacking weren’t from Ra’s own fleet, they still had several tricks up their sleeves powered by Ra’s fiery nature. When people were injured on their side, more often than not they could expect it wouldn’t be a pretty death. But Fabian hoped for all he could that Ade has gone quick, not in that way. But alas, he could not believe that anymore.

“When will the funeral be?” He felt he needed to say something, anything, to show strength right now. But it wasn’t easy.

“Come Monday. You and your bunker, alongside Ades closest allies will have the day away from duty. A full military service will be given.” He paused before resuming. “He was one of our best men, Fabian.”

There should have been some sort of comfort in those words, but somehow it simply stung him like a knife. He refused to cry though. Another thing he was taught since childhood. You never let them see your weakness. Casualties are a daily ritual, you cannot stop for anything.

“And, who will be our new general?” This question was one Fabian asked, feeling like now he represented all those around him. He knew they would want answers, to so many of them Ades death didn’t stop what was occurring in the world.

“General Miller will be coming to the UK any time now. Hathor’s base in the states have recently pushed Ra’s army out, so they’re sending us one of their best. We can only hope he is half the man Ade was.”

“Sir, thank you, sir!” Fabian raised his hand to his head again, signalling the officer to leave. As he stepped away, his footsteps echoing as he left the empty room, Fabian took one more look around him. Everyone stayed kneeling, and looking to him.

Ade was well respected and, dare he say, loved by everyone in the northwest camps of Anubis. Most Generals were stern, and fighting based. Ade however seemed somewhat different from all the rest. He was a genius when it came to strategy, and he always played to minimise casualties. As a child, Fabian was taught how to play chess by the man, and he would always be reminded every game that it was a marathon not a sprint, to always thing three moves ahead. Ade played the same way with war. He thought ahead, and never saw his soldiers as collateral damage. He knew it was important to keep as many people standing as possible, and genuinely cared for each person in his fleet. Fabian was not the only person mourning right now.

Finally, he nodded his head towards the centre of the room, and sat back onto the bench where he had begun his lunch. As everyone resumed their seats, his immediate table and bunker of close friends all offered him consolidation.

Joy threw her arm around the boy, as did Mick. His two best friends were on either side of him at the long table, and his face seemed unmoving, still in shock of this news.

“Fabes, I’m so sorry. We’re all here for you, no matter what.” He smiled to the girl holding his shoulder, and raised his hand to cover hers. They sat in silence now. Their table had become a close-knit group by now, and hurt for one was truly hurt for all. Finally, Patricia spoke up from where she sat, hoping her friendly tone would reassure him.

“Well, all I can say is I feel sorry for this new American guy. He really does have some big shoes to fill.”

It wasn’t much, but I was enough to let Fabian know that right now he would be alright. They finished lunch and all headed in their separate ways to where each needed to be next. It really was a stone-cold reminder. This war stopped for nothing, and no one.

* * *

Planes surrounded them, as the two Americans stepped foot from the plane. The tarmac beneath their feet felt grounding after such a long flight across the world. There they stood facing the large aircraft holder at the outskirts of Anubis base. Much smaller than the Hathor base, they noted, however this base only stood to protect the northwest of England, much smaller than the range of protection offered in Hathor’s camp, spanning the majority of the east coast of America.

Looking to the girl on his right, the blonde general smiled and let out a breathy sigh.

“I guess it’s time to whip these Brits into shape then.”

The girl seemed less than pleased by his response and only rolled her eyes at him.

“Eddie please tell me you’re actually going to try and make these people like you a bit over here?”

“KT, they’ll like me when we win this war. Until then, I’m ready to do whatever it takes to get there.”

The curly haired girl besides him, clad in her green tank top and combat pants, exhaled again. She cared deeply for her friend, and was sure by this point she was the only who in the world who did. But, he was passionate about winning, and she knew he would stop at nothing till he did. And she accepted him for who he was.

For now, the most important thing was to get away from the open air and find their quarters in the base.

“So, how long till Lieutenant Martin arrives?” KT enquired as they made their way towards the building ahead.

“She should arrive tomorrow at the latest.” He looked again to his right-hand man, and felt strongly like their time stationed here would not be without interest. “Let’s hope she can help this dire situation.”


	2. Chapter 2

The broom closet was cramped and in desperate need of a clean. But that had never stopped Patricia. It had become a habit now, every morning before wake-up call, that she would sneak out to find him there. He was her sergeant, not forbidden but highly frowned upon in her field of combat.

In her eyes, it seemed ridiculous. She was a lance corporal, not a private anymore. If they weren’t at war, no one would say a thing. But they were, so these were the cards she had been dealt. A dingy broom cupboard with a flickering light, and Jason Winkler, using what small time they had left before the alarm woke the entire base in synchronisation.

And use that time well they had managed to do indeed. They had reached a point where neither had bothered to completely undress, it had just seemed like it doubled the time and risk of getting changed.

After a solid fifteen minutes of hair pulling, lip biting, neck kissing, and more, Jason finally pulled away. He struggled to catch his breath and he smiled to the girl in front of him, who was seated on the side. As he began pulling up his military trousers, she smirked at the man she had grown accustomed to.

“Going so soon?” she coo’s to him in a teasing manner from where she sat, and was now too lifting her own trousers. “There’s another 20 minutes till wake up call you know.”

“Oh, how you tempt me, but unfortunately the Sergeants have to be at breakfast early today. Meeting this new general. They say he was amazing at what he did to Hathor base in America, so we have to really try and impress him.”

“Sounds boring.” Patricia jokingly crossed her arms and pouted her lips at him now.

“Well,” he whispered now, placing both hands to the sides of her hips and looking her in the eyes. “I certainly know where I’d rather be.” And with that he kissed her again, and made his exit.

Patricia simply hopped down from where she sat and made her way back to her dorm, which she shared with Joy Mercer. She took a quick glance around the corridor before leaving the cupboard and heading down the long corridor to their dorm at the far end of the underground bunker. She passed numerous corridors which had felt like a maze when she was first transferred here after her own training, but now felt like a second nature.

Her morning rendezvous had begun about a year ago. When she had turned 18, she was officially put onto battle field. Her first sergeant was, at the best of times, alright, and at the worst, wholly incompetent. Somehow, he had made it a whole two years before eventually he was another casualty of the war. Sucked for him, but it meant Patricia was sent Jason Winkler, an expert in physical combat, and an expert with the physical body too.

They had managed to maintain a professional relationship for a long time. Over a year in fact. One day then, when returning from one of their greatest victories against troops fighting in the name of Ammut, they had found themselves alone upon returning to the base. The adrenalin was high, and the battle had been bitter sweet. On that emotional high, both had made eye contact in the completely silent armoury room. And with giant strides, they met in the middle.

It had been like Pandora’s box. After a whole year of keeping in the sexual tension between the two, once opened it seemed they couldn’t go back to just normal. And god knows they tried. They had stayed as far away from each other as possible, attack plans had them nowhere near one another, training rotas had been reshuffled, but it wasn’t working. If for no other reason than that both of them made an amazing team. Though Jason was technically several stations above Patricia, she was his equal in almost everything, and the sooner they realised they worked better, the better it had been for the whole base.

It soon became their habit, they would go into battle, her at his side, and upon returning, they would find a private spot and release any tension. It had been a good system. Eventually they swapped to early mornings, after almost getting caught. Now here they were, 22 and 25, hiding in a store cupboard like teenagers every morning, because he was her Sergeant for their squadron. 

She finally made it to the right door, happy to see no one else was awake yet. In the room she was in, there were several couches, and a kitchenette space which had a kettle, a toaster, and a microwave alongside several cupboards. In the room, there were also 6 more doors. 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The people with whom she shared this, what some could describe a living room, with had become some of her closest friends. One of those people, Mick, also happened to be in her combat squadron.

Knowing she still had several minutes before the alarm which woke up all troops at once, she decided to put the kettle on and make drinks for the ‘bunker buddies’ as Willow had called them, as well as some toast for herself. They had access to basic equipment for cooking only in the past 2 years, another one of General Ades policies which made him so loved, and Patricia had never stopped appreciating the ability to make toast or microwave porridge in her own time so much.

As she pulled 9 mugs from the cupboard above her head, and the kettle began whistling, she heard the soft click of a door opening behind her. Turning around she saw Joy stood leaning against the wall, still in her pyjama top and joggers.

“Just woke up? I’m making brews for everyone if you want to help me remember the milk and tea ratios? In case I cock this up again, you know.” The smile Joy gave back in return was half hearted, and she came and sat on the kitchen counter by Patricia.

“I’ve been awake for a while now actually.” She paused as she lifted the spoon in the sugar bag into the glass marked Alfie, and then again, and again. “Where’ve you been off to? You weren’t in your bed from well early, and I checked in here about 20 minutes ago.”

Patricia stalled. She and Joy were quite possibly the closest people on the whole base. They had moved here together, completed their training at the same time, though in different fields, they had shared a room since the age of 11 years old. And this was the only thing in their entire life Patricia had kept from the girl.

“Oh, you know, I went for an early morning stroll, I couldn’t sleep much last night.” It wasn’t a total lie. In fact, it wasn’t a lie at all. She had just withheld some elements. And indeed, she had been kept up almost all of the night before, and she did walk in the morning.

“Were you thinking about Ade too?” Though it was something Patricia had of course had on her mind, it had still felt almost more so real hearing it again. Like the day before hadn’t just been a bad dream. 

“Actually, yeah.” She finished pouring the hot water into her own mug and sat down on the counter alongside Joy, their legs dangling together as she held her mug of tea with both hands, and felt the burning heat on her palms. “I was thinking about, when we first came here back in year 7. We started school on the base and on the first day we were told the General was coming. Do you remember how we both hid in the books cupboard terrified in case he was mean and horrible, and he came and found us after giving an assembly to the whole school.”

“He said peak-a-boo like it was a game of hide and seek, gave us some custard creams and told us how this war was scary enough, he would never do anything to harm his own.” The memory now echoed in Joy’s head, prompted by Patricia and she quickly slid of the counter. She reached into the cupboard, and pulled out a box with raisins on the front cover. As Patricia raised her eyebrows, wondering why the hell Joy enjoyed raisins, Joy pulled two custard creams from the box. “I hide my secret supply in there so Alfie doesn’t find them.”

She handed one to Patricia and joined her where she sat. The two clincked their biscuits together and smiled.

“To Ade.” Patricia spoke as the two began dipping their biscuits in their tea and eating in comfortable silence for a moment.

“I worry about Fabian you know.” Joy was the one to break the silence they had fallen into. Patricia wanted so badly to reassure her that everything would be fine, and he was strong and brave enough to handle this, but instead she allowed herself a moment to feel wholly disheartened by the day before.

“Me too.”

After a moments more in silence, the alarm went off, loud and irritating as ever. They both detatched themselves from where they sat on the counter and Patricia ushered Joy to their room.

“Right, you go get changed for the day, I’ll finish off these brews. That’s my good deed of the day done though. No ones allowed to steal my bread now, or ask for a rota swap. Or anything else that requires me doing anything out of the ordinary.” Joy dismissed her friends comment and knew behind her bad-girl front, she was one of the sweetest in the camp.

The first to leave their rooms was none other than the talk of the town. Fabian emerged with sleep still in his eye, and his uniform scruffily on. Patricia shot him a sympathetic smile, as she walked towards him brew in hand.

“You would think when all you had to do was put on a shirt and tuck it in, maybe a quick brush of the hair every now and then, looking presentable would be easier.” Fabian weakly smiled back. If Patricia was trying to be mean, he would know about it. She had a sharp tongue with a wit to match. This right here was her way of telling him she would be there. The two of them had a weird sort of friendship, though he wondered if any friendship made in war was weird. She was almost a complete opposite of him, with hardly any common interests, but they seemed to get along well.

After handing him his drink, she put her arms up to his head and began cleaning up his hair just a touch. Soon the room began flooding in with the residents, all at different stages of dressed as they began hovering about, making toast, cereal, and porridge.

“Aww sweet who made the tea?!” Alfie asked excited as he waded through the sea of people trying to make a quick snack.

“I’ve already told Joy, it’s my last good deed of the day. I had to get it out early.” Alfie looked to Patricia and then to Fabian beside her, and could see the look on his face.

“Hey guys, does anyone feel like just fucking off breakfast in the dining hall today and just getting an extra twenty minutes of just us guys?” Alfie asked wondering if that would make his friend feel any better, even if it meant sacrificing the pancakes.

“If you’re saying that on my behalf, don’t worry about it. Plus, if the new general is here today, we need to go down. It’s only respectful, we need to give him a good first impression of Anubis too.” Everyone looked at him, worrying that seeing his uncle’s replacement so soon might not be a good move, but not wanting to patronise of baby him. They quickly finished up and began their walk of corridors to the hall in no time.

Finding their table, they each took turns to grab their food. Patricia and Joy had gone up first and were pleasantly surprised to find a small queue, and Trudy Rehman serving. Trudy had basically raised them. When they were in their high school, Trudy had been responsible for ensuring the wellbeing for all their year group. And they all knew they were some of her favourites. Once they had grown old enough to enter their own fields, Trudy had also been offered a job as dinner lady in the soldiers dining hall, which she happily took.

“Morning lovies. What are you feeling today might I get you?”

“Just a few hash browns and sausages for me.”

“Yeah, and just some beans and toast for me.”

Trudy began plating up their food, and laid her eyes on their usual table.

“How’s our Fabian doing? I haven’t spoken to him since the news came out.” Joy and Patricia looked to each other, before looking back to Trudy.

“Well, whatever he’s feeling, he’s doing a good job at covering it up. Except for his eyes.” Trudy handed Joy her plate and her whole face quickly turned heart broke at Joys comment.

“My poor boy. I’ll have to come see him if I can get away for a bit. The new generals already arrived. He was bright and early. Quite attractive too, although I don’t know if he’ll be any match for Ade. Oh god,” she quickly handed the girls their plates and begun waving her hands before her eyes. “I told meself I wouldn’t cry today, don’t mind me girls. Now go back to I can get through this queue. Go on.”

Back at the table, everyone was trying to find any conversation besides the obvious, but it was actually Fabian who steered the conversation to where everyone else had been avoiding.

“So, when do you recon he’s going to introduce himself?” Everyone at the table turned their head, somewhat in shock at his calmness about the whole situation. However, it seemed to be a fine line between calmness and numbness, and no one could tell what side of that line their friend was treading. Coughing on the feeling in his throat, Mick began to speak for the table being the only one supposedly not stunned into silence.

“I recon before lunchtime.” He said before making sure his throat was totally smooth. “He’ll probably make a big address I’m assuming. There’s a lot of people who want to know what’s going on isn’t there, easier than meeting all the squadrons and platoons and teams.”

“Do you think they’ll pull us out of today’s activities for some kind of assembly?” Patricia asked Mick, knowing full well the two of them had weapons cleaning later on which she did not see fun at all.

“Doubt it. The war doesn’t stop so neither can we.” Fabians input had again brought the table to a halt, and his tone had seemed so faltered.

“Yeah, that.” Mick echoed Fabians notion now, trying to keep from another burst of silence with everyone watching Fabian with eagle eyes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he even did it in here, when we were all finishing out breakfast.”

It was as if the gods above had listened to every word that Mick had just said, for suddenly the whole dining room fell silent as everyone noticed the man who had walked to the centre of the room, multiple badges filling his chest, and arms behind his back in formal stance. Quickly, people began jumping out of their seats to stand in position for an address. It was a quick wave across the room, and now everyone was stood waiting for the man to speak.

“At ease.” He finally announced, after one final glance to make sure the whole room was looking. He then continued, still booming his voice across the whole room. “Alright, in case you’ve been living under a rock for the past 24 hours, I’m Eddie Miller, and I’m your new general. I’ve just led Ra’s troops totally away from the west coast of America, so they’ve sent me here to boresville UK to kick your asses into gear alright.”

Patricia was already looking round the table clearly in awe of how rude this guy was being. Most members of the table hadn’t not, however her and Jerome both exchanged a glance to one another to show their mutual dissatisfaction with their new general.

“Now, I plan to make some changes around here, so don’t be surprised when you’re being held to a higher standard of training. I won’t take any slackers round here lightly. And whatever happened with the security breach is totally unacceptable, and unlike your last general, I won’t let a fuck up of that size happen again, understood?”

The whole room grumbled out a “Yes Sir!” to the American. Their table however all looked to Fabian in utter disbelief at what was being said. The General didn’t seem to notice however, as he carried on.

“Right, well, I think that’s enough for one morning. I’ll be hopping around each of your sectors today, ensuring that everyone is running a strict operation. No more funny business.” And on that note, he walked away and the entire hall sat back in their seats and carried on their prior conversations. Patricia however, stepped away from the bench where they stood, and began storming towards the generals direction.

“Patricia!” Joy yelled following her friend away from the table. “What are you doing!”

“Someone needs to give him a piece of their mind. He can’t just waltz in, act like he’s some omnipotent being, and talk to us that way! Talk about Ade that way!” And she was back on the warpath, Joy followed her, and tried to talk some sense into her, but she was apparently failing.

Within seconds, they were in the corridor where General Miller had walked into, and Joy could already feel the stress bubbling in her chest. In this corridor, it was just her, Patricia, the General, and a girl she also didn’t recognise with brown curly hair and big brown eyes.

This would be fun, Joy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have guessed there would be a cover out break in students? Not me! I'm expecting symptoms to hit in roughly two days so either expect regular updates because I'll distract myself or expect me to never write again because I hibernate. Anyway, enjoy this I haven't read over it again so it could be terrible and grammaticaly terrible but I'm currently pranging out with first week of online uni and living in the cover house


	3. verbal violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the tiniest chapter because I lost half of the chapter, thought I lost the whole thing but after rewriting it, turns out I hadn't.

If the ground could swallow Joy whole, she would appreciate that right about now, but alas it wouldn’t, and instead she heard Patricia’s voice yell down the corridor that same moment.

“Hey!” The two in front of them turned around and looked to see a seething Patricia before them. The girl on the general’s side gave a quick, curious once over of the scrappy lance corporal, before turning her sights to her friend, who looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. Joy mouthed to the girl ‘I’m so sorry’, while Patricia had laid her sights strong on the boy who was staring deeply back at her. “Have you got any idea who you were talking about back there? Even one bit?”

Miller seemed taken aback by the bold move from the girl, and could barely believe what was happening. He had never had a lower officer talk back to him in America, and within day one here this had happened.

“I’m sorry, are you talking to me?” Joy and KT both cringed at what was happening, wondering if they should try to stop their friends from the mess that was happening, but neither wanting to entangle themselves in whatever _this_ was.

“No, I’m talking to the other new guy who’s just gone and addressed the whole officer body, being patronising and damn right disrespectful. Have you never heard of having respect for the dead?” Her words were spat out harshly, and her hands into fisted balls by her side.

“Have you ever heard about people earning their respect? Whatever major breach happened here seems like a pretty big fuck up that, in my opinion, doesn’t seem like a great introduction to the guy. Any self-respecting General wouldn’t let a mishap like this week’s happen would they”

“Well, if you’re on about earning respect you can wave goodbye to having an ounce of it at this base.”

“Do you really think I’m going to stand here and listen to some cadet try and tell me the left from right around here?”

“I’m a lance corporal actually, and every cadet in here could probably give a much better speech than that one you gave in here, maybe one of them should be teaching you left and right!”

KT and Joy had slowly walked towards each other, watching the tennis match of insults being hurled by the two of them, and whispering to one another whilst they continued.

“I don’t think this is going to end well.” Joy said to the girl, who looked equally as distressed as her.

“Neither do I, Eddie has always never had the best way with being delicate with his words, but this may not be his best move.” They looked to one another, and after a moment Joy extended her hand.

“Joy Mercer, Medic corps. You’re an American as well I’m guessing. Have we managed to snag the whole of Hathor’s legion?”

“Just the three of us, another should be here soon. Eddie wanted a few of us to come with, said we keep him out of trouble. I think we’re doing a lousy job so far.” She shook the girl’s hand before responding again. “KT, I’m this one’s chief aid and advisor, though that speech I didn’t know about, or else I would have strongly advised against.”

The girls paused and laughed with one another for a moment, as Joy looked down at KTs uniform, noting the multiple stars across the chest, and the crest of Hathor still brandishing the front.

“So, at least you can say your first day’s been interesting, eh?” KT withheld the laugh inside her, not wanting to be heard by the two scrapping officers.

“Oh, I can’t complain on that front I don’t think.”

At that exact moment, Miller raised his voice again and their attention shifted back to the two.

“God do you ever stop talking. Maybe, you should be called blabs, or yacker? Yeah I like Yacker.”

“Yeah, and how about I use this massive voice to call you a flight back to the states, so maybe we can get a general who actually seems to give two shits about the people in his base. Ade was Fabians uncle, Fabian one of the best young strategists in this place. So maybe, you don’t want to completely fuck everyone in here over alright?”

After a few more verbal rocks thrown, Eddie had eventually had enough.

“Right, what’s your name and station officer!” He had enough of releasing his anger and decided to go back into full official mode.

“Williamson, Patricia. Lance corporal _, at your service, Sir._ Though I already told you my station five minutes ago if you cared to listen.” The sarcasm dripped from her words as she was in no mood to show this guy and real respect.

“Well then, Lance Corporal Williamson, I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. Have a nice day.” And with that he spun and walked the other direction. KT pulled a face to Joy as if to say I have to go, I’m sorry about that, and Joy walked over to Patricia.

“I cannot believe you just would up the new General on his first day, and that’s all he said to you?”

“Maybe I made him realise what an absolute dick he made of himself in there. What an absolute shitbag.”

Down the corridor, Eddie was speeding ahead whilst KT jogged to catch up with him.

“Great day to make first impressions eh Eddie?!”

“KT, I want you to find out whatever you can about Williamson there, I want to know when her rota is, who she bunkers with, who is in her team. I want to keep a close eye on her.”

KT stopped and rolled her eyes and Eddie turned back to see why she had stopped walking.

“What?”

“I really hoped you weren’t going to do this here, I know you want people to respect you, but this base seems smaller and tighter knit than we were. Maybe sweeping statements and insults aren’t going to get you there?”

“Listen KT, I have my ways alright? And besides, I was nice. Any self-respecting general would have demoted her right back to a private on the spot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brain go big fuzz trying to write this so many times. Hope my hens are enjoying the very small update xx


	4. New arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloween have a poorly edited chapter x Also enjoy a cameo from the season 1 taxi driver because he was awesome

After a long flight, Nina Martin couldn’t believe she was really in England, on Anubis base. It had been such a shock to her, when she first had Eddie knock on her door alerting her that he needed her with him in England, but as time went by, reality still didn’t set in. Until she finally got off the plane that was at least.

“God, has anyone ever told you it’s absolutely freezing around here?” She said, wrapping her arms around herself in a futile attempt to warm up. Her question had only made the man greeting her at the base chuckle, as he grabbed one of her bags from the floor, whilst she peeled her arms away from herself finally and lifted the other bags across her shoulders.

“You know, you’re not the first American at this base to say that. Every year we get someone come along to help us, and almost always the first thing they mention is the weather.” He was still chortling to himself about it, whilst he led Nina towards the base and into the underground bunker, stopping only at the security doors to grant clearance. “That geezer they’ve sent up, you know him I assume?”

“General Miller, yes. He’s, well he’s a good friend. And good at what he does. Have you heard much about him since he’s arrived, how he’s settling in?”

The older man sucked in his breath now, wondering how best to approach this conversation.

“Well, I ain’t seen him personally myself. I’m basically just a glorified taxi driver, escorting people all around the base, so I’m surprised I haven’t caught a glimpse of him yet. But, I’ve heard a few things, just rumours here and there.”

Nina got the impression that the man escorting her to her station didn’t want to tell her about whatever it was that had happened, and she could infer already that Eddie had gotten himself into some sort of unpopularity.

“Just give it to me straight, how much damage control is he going to need?”

“I don’t know miss Martin, have you ever done damage control for someone who insulted the most loved _, deceased_ , general of a base before?”

“Okay, so noted. Eddie’s still up to his usual ways. Got it.”

The two finally stopped before a pair of double doors, and the portly man who escorted her through the base placed her bag down on the floor.

“Right, this is where I’ve been told to deposit you, behind these doors is all top secret, so I can’t help you carry that bag in. But, good luck with that friend of yours, you’re going to need it.” And life a flash, he was off down the long corridor in a hurry.

Nina looked towards the doors before her, and breathed in, quickly rooting in her rucksacks side pocket for her clearance pass. Pulling the swipe card from her bag, she prayed the comms teams had transferred her data over already, and pressed her card against the side of the door. After a brief second of waiting, the small light on the wall turned green, and the door creaked open, allowing her entry.

Walking in, she was taken aback by the mess first of all. There were several desks scattered around the outskirts of the room, piled high with books on them all. There were bookshelves everywhere, though most looked sparse, most likely because all the books were strewn across people’s desks. The centre of the room was a large table, covered in miniature figures, and a large map centring the table. She made her way to the centre table, looking down on the map, in an aim to acquaint herself with the local layouts, and generate a feel for how the on the ground fighting was going.

After a few minutes gaining her bearings of her current situation, she stood straight from where she had been leaning above the map, and remembered her challenge at hand, and decided maybe it was time to actually speak to people and ask. In the end, she decided to walk over to the closest desk to where she had been stood.

On the desk there was a young man with mousy brown hair, just shorter than the average bowl cut sweeping to the side of his head, who was intently reading whatever book he had buried his head into.

“Excuse me,” she paused noticing the young man not look up once from the book, and wondered if her words had been drowned out by the sound of idle chatter in the room. “Hey! New girl here asking for some help.” After this, his head sprung up from its place and looked at the girl before him.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry I was so caught up, and I,” After a moment of stammering, he composed himself and tried again. “Sorry, how long were you stood there?”

“Not long, don’t worry. Anything interesting?”

He flipped the pages of what he was reading, contemplating any answer to make his work sound less dull than it was, before sighing and looking back up.

“Honestly, no.” They both laughed in sync, and he stood up to reach to shake her hand.

“Nina Martin, Hathor transfer. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, so there’s more than one of you I see.” He paused for a moment after shaking her hand and seemed unsure in himself if he should remain stood, or sit back down seeing as the girl didn’t have a chair. In the end, he opted to stay stood.

“Yeah, I’ve already heard about Eddies outburst this morning. What was your name again sorry?”

“Oh, Fabian Rutter.” The realisation turned Nina’s skin ghost white, and she felt her mouth go dry as a thought swept her mind.

“Rutter, so was Ade…”

“Uncle. Yeah.”

Nina felt her mind go blank, and the second-hand embarrassment from Eddies cock-up was already syringing itself into every part of her skin.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, and I’m even more sorry about Eddie, I mean he’s never been the best with compassion or words but…”

“It’s fine. Anyway, he’s just a guy who’s speaking what he thinks. You get used to that. Uhm, how can I help you by the way, you said you were new and stuff.”

Nina appreciated the swift change in conversation and quickly threw a bag on the floor. Fabian watched as she sifted through the top layer of contents as she desperately searched for whatever she needed.

“Oh yeah, it says somewhere I need to meet a man, he’s called,” finally, she pulled out a paper docket and quickly began sifting through the pages before finally finding the desired page. “Officer Victor. Rodenmaar. No chance you’ve seen him loitering about the place?”

“oh yeah, he’s the head strategist here. His office is just that door over there. Anyway, good luck with Victor, he’s a pain in the arse at the best of times.” Nina laughed at this reaction, and the British pronunciation of ass, and went to pick up her bag from the floor.

As she went to stand up, she smiled a gentle smile to the boy she had just met, and turned 180 away from him, only to be stopped completely in her tracks by a tall man looming over her with slicked back black hair and a goatee.

“And who might you be?”

“Oh sorry, I’m Nina Martin, Hathor transfer.” The mans face didn’t move an inch as he remained stone-faced glaring down at her.

“You’re late. We were expecting you here this morning prompt and on time. It’s now 1 in the afternoon. Or is your watch still set in the wrong time zone?” Nina cooled her breath, knowing it was a bad idea to pick fights on her first day, but trying her best to remain cool.

“Sorry, I was meant to be yes, but we decided it would be best to take two flights. That way, if something did happen on the journey here, they couldn’t wipe out all three of us. You know, damage control and all that, strategy.” She looked around the rest of the room, hoping her office joke would sit well with him, which apparently it did not.

“Well, next time you decide to change the routine, tell your team it would be nice to have one of them keep little old me in the loop, hmm?” He paused before turning around. “Let me show you to your desk. In your absence an unfortunate pile of work has already began piling up. You’ll need to work extra hard today to get through that lot.”

As he walked away, Nina turned to Fabian and began quietly mouthing to him so Victor wouldn’t hear.

“Is he always like…”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't enjoy writing Nina too much but I actually really enjoyed writing that? Who knows, hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
